Anger Management
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I don't own Phineas and Ferb* Phineas tells Isabella something which causes Isabella to get really mad and threatens their future. Can Phineas work things out before Isabella decides to never speak to the young red head again?
1. Chapter 1

**(Author Note)**

**Thanks for the reviews on my last stories. This is another request from WordNerb93 and I was happy to write this. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**P.S. I know they are really young but they can carry out conversations hahaha intelligent ones. Ok I'm done.**

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard 5 years earlier)

"I love you Perry" six year old Phineas said as he picked up Perry and hugged him

"Grrrrrr" Perry chattered back

"Hahaha" Phineas and Perry both turned their heads towards the sound of laughter.

A small girl poked her head, followed by the rest of her, into the back yard through the open gate. She had a small pink bow tied neatly in her raven black hair. She wore a small pink shirt with a red heart on it and some jeans. Her eyes were a pretty shade of purple; they glanced around the back yard but always came to rest on young Phineas. Isabella slowly made her way through the gate and was standing on the edge of the back yard just staring.

"Come in" Phineas put Perry down and got up to meet her "I'm Phineas" He said as he met her half way

"I'm…Isa…Isabella" Isabella blushed as she rocked back and forth on her heels

Phineas couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Her face was lit up as if she was being illuminated by heaven itself. Her movements flowed into one another as she rocked back and forth. Phineas could feel a slight blush forming on his face as he realized he was starring; even though he was young he was very intelligent. In order to side track himself he decided he needed to say something.

"I…I like your clothes" Phineas truly liked everything about her but he thought this would be less obvious

"I don't" Isabella stopped rocking and looked down on her outfit with an obvious frown "My mom made me wear it over here. I wanted to wear my pink dress" Isabella gave her clothes one last frown before returning her gaze to her new friend

"Why did she make you wear that if you didn't want to?" Phineas was curious why someone would make their kid dress up in something that they didn't want to dress in

"Because we just moved in across the street and she said I looked better in this then my favorite dress" Isabella looked a little upset explaining this

"You're our new neighbours?" Phineas forgot his mom mentioned they had new neighbours and a potential new friend for him and his step brother Ferb

"Yeah, my mom wanted to come over and say hi. You're mom said you were out back with your pet. I thought you might have a dog like me but I see you have a…"Isabella looked Perry over and gave an obvious confused look to Phineas that said she didn't know what he was

"Oh this is Perry our pet Platypus" Phineas bent down and grabbed Perry "You can pet him" Phineas held Perry out

Isabella slowly reached her hand out and let Perry sniff her, like she did with her dog when she first got him. After a few seconds Isabella started petting Perry and her initial stress had dissolved.

"So it's just you and your mom living here?" Isabella questioned as she kept petting Perry.

"No my brother and dad are out right now. You'll love my brother. His name is Ferb" Phineas started getting excited thinking about everything they could do with their new friend.

"That's cool" Isabella said

"You know Isabella…I know I just met you but I really" Phineas was cut short

"Isa, it's time to go. We have a lot of unpacking to do" Isabella's mom poked her head into the back yard through the back door

"Ok mommy" Isabella started running to the front of the house waving a final good bye to Phineas as she slipped through the gate.

"Like you" Phineas finished "I'll tell her tomorrow, right Perry?" Phineas started walking towards the back door.

(Present day)

"See you guys tomorrow" Phineas and Ferb waved as Isabella, Buford and Baljeet exited the back yard.

It had been a fun day with their friends but something kept nagging at Phineas that he was forgetting something. He shrugged it off as the two retired inside for some dinner.

Through the whole meal Phineas still couldn't shake the fact that he had forgotten something. He pushed it out of his head and quickly finished dinner and retired to his room. Ferb soon joined him.

As Ferb entered the room he saw Phineas sprawled out across his bed with multiple blueprints spread out. Ferb, being the keen observer he was, knew instantly Phineas was trying to forget or remember something. He had observed Phineas for years and this was the one and only thing he could not figure out just by observing, he felt it was time he just asked.

"What are you trying to remember?" Ferb entered the room making a B-Line for his bed. If Phineas didn't want to talk at least he could make it look like casual conversation rather than prying.

"How did you know?" Phineas was curious and a little ashamed. He was a genius how could he forget something?

Ferb just shrugged and got a book. Phineas knew he was telling him to continue and he decided that it might be time to ask for help, and who better to ask then your genius brother?

"I honestly don't know Ferb. I always get this nagging sensation that I am forgetting something. I've been able to avoid thinking about it by focusing on tomorrow and what we can do then. It's just so annoying because I feel it is something I should have done a long time ago. I just don't know" Phineas went back to looking through his blueprints.

Phineas noticed Ferb had kept quiet and thought he must be as stumped as him. Normally trying to find something new to do tomorrow was exciting and fun but at this moment all it did was make Phineas frustrated. None of the designs were even close to interesting and he didn't feel up to creating new ones at the moment. He was about to ask Ferb for help when he noticed Ferb sketching something onto an old blueprint.

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked curious as to what his brother had come up with. Ferb didn't respond he just kept sketching and making changes to whatever it was he was creating.

"Alright let me know when you're done" Phineas turned his attention back to the pile of blueprints. He knew he wouldn't find anything tonight but was hoping something might jump off the pages and really inspire him. Then a rolled up piece of paper hit him square in the head. Phineas quickly unrolled it and looked over Ferb's design. A smile grew on his face.

"A machine to bring out cloudy memories, Ferb you're a genius" Phineas rushed his brother and tackled him in a hug. Ferb smiled as Phineas hugged him tight. He knew, even if Phineas wouldn't admit it, that this was really bugging him.

Phineas prolonged his affection as long as he could until he decided he got his point across. Phineas finally broke his hug and returned to his bed ready for a night of rest.

"Thanks Ferb, now I'll be able to sleep knowing this burden will be off my shoulders tomorrow" Ferb just gave him a thumb up before turning out the lights and falling asleep.

Phineas however couldn't sleep as his mind started filling with ideas of what this memory could be. Was it something he didn't really need to remember, something that could tear him apart, something that could bring him closer with everyone…his mind kept coming up with new scenarios of what he might find.

He spent most of the night lying in bed awake. His eyes closed and his mind full.

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard – next day)

"Hey dinner bell" Buford said as he opened the backyard gate with Baljeet's head

"Hey Buford, where's Isabella?" Phineas noticed she was late for today's activity.

"How should I know?" Buford dropped Baljeet

"What about you Baljeet?" Phineas directed the same question to his Indian friend

"I have been with Buford all day. I haven't seen her since yesterday" Baljeet responded as he got to his feet

"Maybe she slept in. Anyway todays invention is designed to help me recover a memory" Phineas looked up and saw Buford needed more information. "I have been having a feeling of forgetting something, so Ferb designed this little gadget to help me remember. I hope this works because I want to get back to having fun." Phineas was happy to see Buford got the gist of it

"What can we do?" Baljeet offered

"How about helping Ferb with the computer code and Buford you can help me hammer these pieces together"

"I like to hit things" Buford went to help as Baljeet made his way over to Ferb.

Phineas held two pieces of metal together as Buford hammered them into place. Phineas was praying Buford wouldn't miss; the look on his face also scared him. Buford seemed too happy just hammering the pieces into place. Phineas was focusing so much on Buford that he didn't even hear the back gate swing open.

"Hey Phineas, Whacha Doin?" Isabella strolled in

"Hey Isabella we were just" Phineas stopped as he looked at Isabella. "Isa…Bella" Phineas repeated slowly

"Oh yeah. Sorry about my clothes. I forgot to do laundry last night and didn't have any clean dresses to wear. This was all I had" Isabella looked down at her clothes with an obvious frown on. She didn't even see Phineas's eyes light up.

Phineas was over joyed at what Isabella was wearing. She had her trademark bow tied into her raven black hair and a bright pink T-Shirt with jeans. The pink T-shirt was plain and didn't have any designs on it. The reason this was a big deal was because Phineas's mind started flooding back to when they first met, all those years ago. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered what he wanted to say to her. Phineas smiled.

"Ferb you can stop now. I remember" Phineas stood up and started walking towards Isabella

Ferb, Baljeet and Buford stopped and stared at Phineas with curiosity in their eyes. They were wondering what he remembered.

"Phineas? Is something wrong?" Isabella was concerned by the look in his eyes. She had never seen this look before and didn't know what to expect.

"Isabella I have something I have to tell you" Phineas smiled even wider

**(Author note)**

**Sorry I meant to get this chapter up so long ago I have just been sidetracked like crazy. I am so sorry. Too make it up to you the next chapter will be long and I will have it out by the middle of next week, if not sooner. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, especially WordNerb93 as this was requested by them. Please Review and I look forward to writing the next chapter. Have a great day everyone.**

**(Story may change. Do not worry though as I will inform you if I make those plans. I doubt it will though, this is just so no one gets mad at me for changing if that does happen.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella was trying not to freak out right now as two thoughts raced through her mind.

"_Ohmygosh Phineas is walking up to me…he's actually walking up to me with a smile on his face. I must be dreaming"_ this thought however was interrupted by her brain "_What is that look on his face? He's smiling but he's not talking…is this good or bad? What is he planning to do?"_ Isabella's cautious side finally won out as she ceased to move as Phineas drew closer.

Isabella's lack of movement was not lost on young Phineas. As he approached her he dimmed his smile down a bit hoping to calm her down a little. Although his smile didn't waver much he started to get worried that Isabella was still just standing there. Then it hit him, what was he going to say? He knew what he wanted to say but how should he approach the situation? He was afraid she didn't feel the same way as he did and if that were true then he was about to make a complete fool of himself. What should he say?...UH OH too late. Phineas stopped walking and was now only two feet from Isabella.

Isabella still didn't move. She was frozen in place. She frantically started looking around the back yard to Baljeet, Buford and Ferb for a clue as to what was going on. By their returned blank stares she figured they were just a clueless as she was. Her mind started racing with what was happening. He had approached her with a huge smile on his face and even though that smile remained he was now quiet. She started thinking maybe this was a bad dream and she was trying hard to wake herself up but before she could even attempt to wake herself up she heard him speak.

"Isabella" Phineas started and then froze as the sudden realization hit him that he had an audience. He didn't realize how hard this was until this exact moment. Phineas decided to rectify the situation.

"Ummm guys could we have a little privacy?" Phineas turned towards his friends now staring in confusion.

"No way Dinner Bell. We want to see what happens" Buford spoke up for the group

"Ferb" Phineas shot him a look that was asking him to step up

"Sorry brother you owe me for ditching today's activity" Ferb felt bad for not helping but he had waited years to figure out what had been bothering his brother. Today was the day he finally found out.

Phineas was a little upset Ferb wouldn't help him out but did understand why. Ferb had set aside the whole day to help Phineas remember something that was nagging at him and with one quick wave of his hand he had dismissed the whole day's activity. It was only fair Ferb got to witness what it was he tried so desperately to remember. He also knew Buford and Baljeet wouldn't leave either. Now to the more pressing matter of explaining his feelings to the girl right in front of him. When Phineas turned to look at Isabella once more he was greeted with a stare of complete shock.

"Oh crap" Phineas said aloud by accident

Isabella watched as Phineas turned towards their friends and asked them politely for some privacy. That is what sent her into a state of panic. Phineas wanted privacy…PRIVACY…he never wanted privacy…especially with her. What was this boy planning? She saw Ferb saying something but all she could hear was her thoughts inside her head. Her mind was going wild with thoughts of what could be happening and then she heard Phineas speak. "Oh crap" Those two words snapped Isabella back into reality.

"What do you mean oh crap?" Isabella put her hands on her hips and gave Phineas a quite scary frown.

"Uhhh I meant…uhhh" Phineas started stuttering out of fear

Isabella however just started to get a little angrier.

"Phineas…What did you mean?" Her facial expression told him she was not in the mood

"Look Isabella…I really have something I need to say…it's kind of important…I just don't know how to say this" Phineas was relieved when he noticed her facial expression soften.

"What is it?" Isabella was hoping he was going to finally admit he noticed her today. Maybe he was finally going to figure out his feelings for her. Lord knows she has waited years for him to finally take control of his feelings. Although she was hoping for him to see her and how she felt she was still a little cautious just because this WAS Phineas, he wasn't exactly known for romance. While this was running through Isabella's head Phineas was having a similar personal conflict inside his mind.

"_What am I doing? I know what I want to say but why did I have to pick this moment? I don't know much about romance but I know this is wrong. I should have asked her later today after our invention was done…oh wait she would have known thanks to that invention…alright maybe she'll understand if I want to tell her later today when we can be alone"_ Phineas decided he should at least throw this out and maybe, with some luck, she would understand

"Ummmm I think maybe now isn't the time…maybe later today? If you wouldn't mind" Phineas looked up and almost jumped out of his skin. Isabella now looked angry again and he could tell he said something wrong.

"Phineas you have nearly given me a heart attack with all this stalling…Tell me NOW" Isabella was trying to keep herself calm but she failed and ended up making the last part sound like a demand rather than a request.

Phineas realized he was not going to get away from this. He decided he needed to suck it up and tell her how he felt. Phineas took a deep breath and…

"Isabella" Phineas slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized all he did was squeak out her name.

Everyone however noticed how high his voice went and they couldn't stop themselves from bursting out laughing. Phineas was bright red as he shot a glare at Ferb, Baljeet and Buford who were almost rolling around of the grass with laughter. Then it hit Phineas that maybe Isabella was laughing and that would make it easier to tell her if he could make this sort of a joking matter. Phineas turned back to Isabella and found the same frown and anger on her features. "Of course" Phineas said mentally as he realized this was not going to be easy.

Clearing his throat Phineas tried again

"Isabella" Phineas was pleased that it came out alright. His voice was still a bit higher than normal, giving away his nervousness but he was talking and he wasn't about to stop.

"I just…just wanted to say…well you see it's like this. Isabella I really…really…I really…really"

"SPIT IT OUT DINNER BELL" Buford yelled as he started to get annoyed with the repetition

"ILIKEYOU" Phineas blurted out as he quickly sent a glare back to Buford for rushing him. Before he turned back to Isabella whose face had softened and she was slowly growing a smile. Phineas decided to go forward and tell her everything, what could go wrong now that he told her the most important part? Staring at the ground he kept talking.

"I've liked you for a long time. Since we met actually I just never could find the right way to tell you. I just hope you like me too because otherwise I am just making a fool of myself" Phineas chuckled a little as he looked up to Isabella with a smile on his face. He was shocked at what he saw. Isabella looked ready to explode. Phineas then did the worst thing possible. He stepped forward and grabbed her hands in his.

Isabella quickly ripped her hands away from him and saw as his smile quickly disappeared. This was the last straw. "Phineas" She said calmly as he looked at her with a worried look but he still had a small smile.

"YOU'VE LIKED ME SINCE THE DAY WE MET AND YOU ARE ONLY TELLING ME NOW? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR YEARS TO GET YOU TO NOTICE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU. IF YOU LIKED ME SNCE WE MET THEN WHY WOULD YOU IGNORE MY FLIRTS, MY CONSTANT ATTEMPTS TO GET YOUR ATTENTION? IF YOU TRULY LIKED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO ASK IF I LIKED YOU BACK YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN PARIS? THAT STUPID SONG I SUNG FOR YOU TRYING TO HINT YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME. PHINEAS FLYNN HOW CAN YOU HURT ME SO MUCH AND STILL SMILE?" Isabella stopped to take a breath and let what she said sink in.

Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were actually terrified right now. Never in a million years had they expected Isabella to respond that way to Phineas's confession. Buford had actually taken a few steps back when Isabella started her rant. Ferb realized that Phineas was about to say something and knowing Phineas it was going to be wrong. Ferb grabbed Buford and Baljeet and yanked them back an extra few feet. He knew this was going to be bad.

"Isabella…I'm…sorry. I didn't notice you before but you should have told me" Phineas froze when he saw the raw anger in her eyes boil over. "Oh crap"

"PHIN….PHINEAS FLYNN…HOW DARE YOU!...I HAVE BEEN SHOWING YOU FOR YEARS…ASK ANYONE AROUND YOU AND THEY WILL TELL YOU IT IS TRUE…I HAVE SET ASIDE EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE FOR YOU AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW. WHY DID I EVER LIKE YOU…YOU…YOU ARE A BIG…A BIG JERK YOU KNOW THAT!" Isabella turned and ran out of the back yard.

"Isabella I didn't mean it like that" Phineas called to a slamming gate. He truly didn't mean to sound rude, what he meant was that he wished she would have told him and maybe he would have been able to set everything right a long time ago. Phineas turned back to the group.

"Has she really been trying to show me all these years?" his eyes settled on Ferb

Ferb just lowered his head as he started walking towards the back door. Buford quickly regained his composure and grabbed Baljeet, who was still frozen in fear.

"Sorry Dinner Bell but she's right" Buford quickly exited the back yard

Phineas realized what he had done and ran towards the house looking for Ferb. He found him in their room with his head in a book; obviously he didn't want to talk.

"Ferb" Phineas closed the door

(Isabella's house)

Isabella crashed through the front door and ran straight up the stairs. She ignored her mother's call and stormed into her room. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed. The tears began to flow.

"What a stupid jerk…he made me wait all these years…and he liked me since the first day…how could he do this to me? And then accuse me of not being up front" Isabella buried her head in her pillow to stifle the cry's.

"Isa? Are you ok?" Isabella's mom called from the other side of the door. The tone of her voice told Isabella she was concerned

Isabella stifled her crying for a few seconds to answer.

"Yeah mom just a bad day"

"Want to talk about it?" Vivian asked

"No mom I just want to be alone right now" Isabella shoved her face back into the pillow

"Alright…let me know if you need anything" Vivian offered before retreating downstairs. She didn't know what was wrong but she had an idea who was involved.

It took a good hour before Isabella finally stopped crying and finally started going over her thoughts.

"Is he still worth it? Can I really forgive him for all these years of hurt I've put up with?" Isabella hugged her knees to her chest. "He does like me though…he did admit it" Isabella started to smile. "He does like me and he did grab my hand to try and comfort me" Isabella's smile grew

"He also blamed you for his short coming of not noticing you" Isabella frowned as her mind reminded her of what he did.

"He blamed me; He ignored me all these years even though he knew he liked me. He hurt me and he didn't even know he hurt me…how could any boy do that to a girl?" Isabella started to get mad again

"I don't need this anger. I don't need to keep wasting my days trying to get a boy to notice me who has blatantly ignored me over the years…I don't need Phineas" That name made her even madder right at that moment but could she really mean that? Did she have it in her to not ever see Phineas again?

Isabella sighed…She really needed to think this over…

"Well I guess I have all night to come up with an answer" Isabella grabbed a piece of paper and started writing out her thoughts. Pro's and Con's

This was going to be a long night

(Phineas and Ferb's room)

"What should I do?" Phineas was practically begging for help

Phineas had been explaining every detail he could remember from when he first met Isabella. He realized Ferb didn't really want to talk right now but he needed to confide in someone and so he picked the one person he really looked up to. He was now waiting for a response hoping for the best.

"You really are stupid" Candace said as she finally understood the dilemma.

When Phineas knocked at her door she had closed the door saying she was busy. That is until she heard him say it involved Isabella. Normally Candace wouldn't interfere in Phineas's love life like she would with Stacy's but Phineas sounded desperate and so she gave him some pity. She sat him down and had him spill everything that happened.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked curious as to why he was the stupid one

"Isabella has been trying to get you to notice her forever and you basically blamed her for her failures"

"I didn't mean too" Phineas started but got cut off

"Regardless of what you meant, that is how she most likely took it. I am sorry that this is how it all turned out I truly am. I pictured it much differently…much sweeter…but anyway you need to know what to do now right?" Candace looked down at her younger brother and could tell he really needed help. She suddenly felt sad because she knew what she had to say.

"I can't help you" Candace tried to avoid the shock and puppy eyes Phineas now had when he heard what she had to say

"What do you mean? You have to help me" Phineas practically got down on his knees and begged.

"I'm sorry Phineas but this is something you have to do by yourself…I can't help you. If I do then you won't learn how to properly take care of Isabella. You'll always come back to me or Ferb for help and that just isn't right. Phineas this is your struggle and I am behind you a hundred percent…I just can't carry you anymore" Candace got down and hugged her brother. She truly did love him and she wanted to help him but she knew this was a time she had to trust him to do the right thing.

Phineas hugged his sister tighter then she had expected and he let her know he wasn't about to let go. He had done so much this summer by himself, he had help with everyone but he never needed to ask for help. Everyone was always willing to help him, he guessed he just took it for granted and now that he had to do something alone and without help from anyone…it truly scared him.

"Just do what feels natural for you" Candace said as she broke the hug and gently ushered him off to his room for some sleep. Candace had the utmost faith in her younger brother…she just feared how Isabella is taking it.

(Isabella's house)

"I think I have my answer Pinky" Isabella said as she petted her dog that was fast asleep on her lap.

"Tomorrow I tell Phineas that I don't think we can be friends anymore" Isabella turned out the light and rested her head on the pillow.

Danville was dark but for two households two young children just could not sleep.

**(Author note)**

**Thanks for your patience. Pleas review because every review helps me increase my potential. **

**Also if you like my work I am always taking requests. Just message me and we will get started.**

**Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

(5am Isabella's house)

"Two more hours Pinky. Phineas will get up, get dressed, eat some breakfast and then they will start inventing. I'll probably go over around seven thirty. What do you think Pinky?" Isabella had been staring out her window towards the Flynn-Fletcher house all night. All the lights were off and it was so dark in both houses a whole party could be going on and you wouldn't see anything.

"Grrrrr" Pinky responded, he was really tired but she had been talking most of the night and he just couldn't get any sleep but he knew she needed him and decided he could lose some sleep for his owner.

"Yeah seven thirty will be as good a time as any" Isabella sighed as she stared across the street

"Why am I not excited to finally find out he likes me?" Isabella kept saying aloud

"Because he ignored you all these years while subconsciously knowing he liked you" Isabella was getting tired of her mind reminding her

"I know what I need to do…But do I have the strength to go through with it" Isabella felt tears well up in her eyes. She kept them at bay because she didn't want to wake her mother up with her crying.

She stifled a cry and returned her gaze to the dark house across the street. Unbeknownst to her that two eyes were staring right back at her house.

(Flynn-Fletcher house)

"Only two hours left until the day starts and I still don't know what Candace meant by doing what feels natural to me. I mean the only natural instinct I have is to break down everything into an equation which I can solve…I feel that won't work this time" Phineas decided he couldn't think straight at the moment and decided to occupy his mind. Yet all he could do was stare out across the street towards a certain Raven haired girl's house.

"This isn't helping me…What did Candace mean earlier?" Phineas was racking his mind before finally deciding to grab a quick drink and maybe a snack. Maybe then he would be able to think straight and figure out what Candace was talking about.

Phineas made his way into the kitchen, he had moved to the living room when he couldn't sleep so as not to disturb Ferb, and grabbed a quick glass of water and a piece of pie left over from the other day. He snuck back into the living room and took up his old spot at the living room window.

He sat in silence as he ate and pondered what was going to happen later today. He knew he should get some sleep and yet he had never felt quite so awake. He was in total conflict with himself at the moment. His mind told him to do one thing and his body would tell him to do the opposite. It was going to be a long two hours. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"I know what I'm going to do in the next two hours" Phineas smiled as he made his way upstairs. He was banking on this one plan and he needed all the time he could get.

A few minutes later Phineas burst into the back yard and got straight to work.

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard 7am)

"Ok just a few more parts" Phineas was working like crazy to complete his newest invention.

He quickly looked at his watch and then at his house still silent as ever. He was glad nobody was awake because unlike yesterday he really needed privacy today. Then he remembered that his family wasn't the only ones he had to ensure wouldn't interrupt him today. Very quietly he snuck into the house and picked up the phone. He had to make two important calls.

(Isabella's house 7am)

"Well I guess I should get ready to go" Isabella reluctantly pulled herself away from her window.

She really didn't want to leave the comfort of her window. It gave her some comfort, almost an ease over her mind, it told her that maybe things could be different. She truly didn't want to make that walk over to her Phineas's house….no she didn't want to make that walk over to Phineas's house. He wasn't hers…and after today he probably would never be hers. Today was going to be a defining moment in her life and no matter how much it hurt she knew what she needed to do.

She started up the shower and decided to get this done with and stick with her original plan and timeline.

She took a quick seven minute shower and when she got back to her room she decided to take a quick peek outside and see what the two brothers were building. To her astonishment she found the house at a complete stand still. It looked as if no one had gotten up and there was no activity. It didn't matter though because even if she had to go over and ring the doorbell she was determined to do tell him.

"Twenty minutes" Isabella started a countdown

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

"Finally finished" Phineas smiled at his newest creation. He held a metallic helmet above his head.

It wasn't something extremely fancy or crazy it was just a metal helmet he had created to tell him what he should do about the situation. He glanced at the clock and was surprised when it read 7:25am.

"Oh crap I don't have much time. If Isabella is coming over then it should only be a few more minutes" Phineas threw on the helmet and pushed the button and then…Nothing

"What the?" Phineas pulled off the helmet and looked it over "Everything seems right…why won't it work?" Phineas put it back on and tried the start button again.

"Oh crap oh crap" Phineas started freaking out

(Isabella's house)

"Only three minutes…I guess I'll start walking over. Bye Pinky I'll be back in a few minutes" Isabella called as she closed the door.

She dragged her feet as much as she could. She knew there was nothing that could stop her now and yet she wanted to make those last few moments of friendship last. Yet no matter how slow she made her body move it only took a minute to reach the back yard gate to his house…too Phineas's house.

Isabella reached out and grabbed the handle of the gate and in that instant time slowed. Everything came back, from the first day they met to this moment right now. She watched as all the memories came back and flashed before her eyes. It was at this moment she felt she may have made a mistake about what she planned to do…Maybe. She was cut off from her doubtful thoughts by a voice from behind the gate.

"Crud"

She knew it was Phineas but he was speaking very softly. Isabella was curious as to why he was speaking so softy when he was obviously flustered but before she could stop herself she threw open the gate and her eyes instantly met Phineas's. Isabella could only mumble under her breath.

"Oh crap"

"Isabella" Phineas stood up from his creation

"Hey Phineas" Isabella spied the little invention on the ground. "What's that?" Isabella tried sounding sweet right now because she had started to doubt herself and her decision. Plus she hadn't planned to open the gate yet and she was stalling for time.

"Huh? Oh this?" Phineas picked it up "It's just a helmet I created" Phineas was trying to be vague right now without lying because somehow she always knew when he was lying.

"What does it do?" Isabella started getting curious as to why Phineas had created something without the help of anyone. It also allowed her a few extra seconds to plan how she was going to approach the upcoming conversation.

"Ummm nothing important" Phineas didn't realize his hand had shot up and started playing with his ear. This however wasn't lost on Isabella.

"Phineas, what does it do?" Isabella let him know she wasn't in the mood for these games. Her tone shook him even though she didn't raise her voice.

"Ummmm" Phineas tried hard to think of something but knew no matter what he said if it wasn't the truth then she would know.

"It is supposed to tell me how to handle our situation. It is supposed to tell me how to fix whatever I did" Phineas wasn't surprised by the anger in Isabella's eyes

"_Really? He can't do anything himself? Why did I think I made a mistake? He obviously can't do anything on his own without the help of some sort of crazy device. I can't believe this right now_" Isabella's mind was going crazy with thoughts and she was just getting madder.

"Isabella are you ok?" Phineas knew again he said the wrong words

"I am not fine…how can you ask such an obvious question?" Isabella could feel tears about to escape her eyes. She didn't want to cry though she wanted to be mad.

"Phineas" the tears started to fall. Phineas quickly went to hug her

"Don't touch me…please" Isabella couldn't stop the tears and knew it was now or never.

"Phineas…How can you be so clueless? You can't do anything without trying to create a device or making the situation into some sort of equation. You have really lost sight of everything that doesn't fall into these categories; you've lost sight of those most important to you…like me. I'm really sorry" Isabella lowered her head as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Phineas could feel sadness stirring inside him. He didn't really know what to do right now. He felt sad and at the same time a mixture of courage washed over him and for a split second he felt an urge to do something. "_What was that? It felt like my body trying to do something…almost on its own. Is that what Candace meant when she said I have to do what comes naturally for me?_" Phineas pondered this for a few seconds before deciding to give it a shot and he started listening to the emotions inside of him. Sadness, Courage and determination were washing over him like nothing he had ever experienced. It was an experience he had never encountered before and in those few moments he felt like he knew what he should do. Then he was snapped back to reality by Isabella's voice.

"I'm sorry but I think I shouldn't come around any…." Isabella was cut off

In an instant Phineas had closed the gap between the two and almost like he had everything planned out he had pulled Isabella closed and pressed his lips against hers. Her tears never stopped and Phineas found her tears had a salty taste to them but before he could think any further he broke the moment and stepped back.

If Phineas was surprised at what just happened then Isabella was out of this world with shock and questions. Phineas had not only made himself confused he managed to confuse Isabella as well.

"What…was that?" Isabella still had tears in her eyes

"It was how I truly feel about you. It just came naturally to me" Phineas smiled

"Why?" was all she could make out

"Because I really like you and I don't ever want to lose you" Phineas was surprised at what he was saying but inside he knew it was true. Isabella also knew he was telling the truth…His hand wasn't playing with his ear.

"Really?" She looked up this time with a softer expression

"Of course" Phineas stepped forward and grabbed her hands "I Want to make it up to you" Phineas was now staring into her beautiful purple eyes

"How?" Isabella asked more out of curiosity then anything else

"One day at a time" Phineas smiled as he saw a feign smile creep onto her face

"I guess that will work" and with that Isabella decided to return the favor and surprise him. She pulled him close and quickly kissed him.

They both couldn't speak but were both thinking the same thing.

"This day couldn't have turned out any better"

As they finally ended the kiss Isabella asked what they were going to do today

"Maybe we can just hang out" Phineas offered

"What about Ferb and the others?" Isabella was surprised when he willingly suggested leaving them out of the day's activity

"I called Baljeet and Buford and told them we had no plans today and I unplugged all the alarm clocks in the house so everyone should still be sleeping. So would you like to go to the park?" Phineas offered an arm

"Sure" Isabella greatly accepted and was happy things turned out the way they had. If she hadn't blown up on him the other day maybe this would have never happened. She silently thanked life for the curve ball and the final home run.

"_He's finally mine_" Isabella's mind shrieked

As the two exited the back yard they were unaware that they were being watched from a window.

"Good job little brother"


End file.
